De petits problèmes de fidélité
by MonaLisa94
Summary: Voici un recueil d'OS sur le couple Sterek. Stiles et Derek ont un gros, un énorme problème, ils ont du mal à rester fidèle. Si ce n'est pas l'un qui trompe, c'est l'autre, parfois c'est en même temps. Un couple aux allures libertines qui s'aime à en mourir.
1. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis

_Voilà le premier petit OS. On se retrouve en bas. Bisous._

Stiles et Derek sont en couple depuis 3 ans. C'est à la suite du retour de ce dernier que Stiles avoua ses sentiments de peur que Derek reparte. Le jeune Hale refusa dans un premier temps, il ne voulait pas tenter quelque chose avec Stiles car il était hyperactif et jeune mais ses sentiments envers lui devenant de plus en plus forts, il accepta. Depuis, il vivait un amour paisible, Stiles fit des études scientifiques non loin de Beacon Hills tout comme le reste de la meute et Derek ouvrit une entreprise d'architecture et de construction de maisons passives. Il se fit rapidement une réputation.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que le couple ne cessait de se disputer. L'hyperactif soupçonnait son amant d'avoir une maîtresse et Derek pensait la même chose de Stiles.

 _Où étais-tu ?_

 _ **Questionna suspicieusement Stiles.**_

 _Je suis parti me balader._

 _Vraiment ?_

 _Oui, vraiment._

 _Pourquoi ton GPS signale t-il un hôtel à l'extérieur de Beacon Hills ? Tu y es resté trois heures ?_

 _Tu as placé un GPS dans ma voiture ?!_

 _Réponds à ma question Derek._

 _Cela ne te concerne pas. Tu vois, mettre un GPS dans ma voiture est d'une bassesse._

 _Bah bien sûr ! C'est de ma faute ! Tu couches avec je ne sais qui et c'est de ma faute !_

 _Et toi ? Pourquoi ai-je autant de mal à t'avoir au téléphone lorsque tu pars faire tes études ?_

 _Parce que je travaille._

 _Tu travailles à 22h ? le lundi après-midi ? Le mercredi ?_

 _Tu as piqué mon emploi du temps ?_

 _Là, n'est pas la question !_

 _Bah voyons !_

 _Que fais-tu c'est moment là Stiles ?_

 _Cela ne te regarde pas._

 _Parfait !_

 _Parfait !_

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence de mort. Chacun dîna de son côté. Stiles partit même chez son père qui depuis, s'était installé avec la mère de Scott.

Le lendemain, les deux amants se firent toujours la tête, personne ne voulait en démordre, l'hyperactif passa chez lui récupérer ses affaires car il devait retourner au campus. Derek n'était même pas présent. En effet, le jeune homme était dans ce fameux hôtel avec quelqu'un...

Après une séance sexuelle intense, il enlaça la personne et reprit son souffle.

 _Ça va avec Stiles ?_

 _Il se doute que je vois quelqu'un._

 _Mince, il se doute de qui ?_

 _Absolument pas. Et toi avec Scott ?_

 _C'est simple, il me zappe. Il me trompe c'est sûr._

Derek enlaça plus fermement Kira et lui fit plein de papouilles.

 _Merci Derek._

 _Je t'en prie._

 _Il faudrait qu'on parle avec nos copains._

 _Oui mais nous devrions d'abord savoir s'ils nous trompent._

 _Imagine Stiles et Scott ensemble ?_

 _ **Dit la kitsune en rigolant.**_

 _Euh...Ce n'est pas si bête..._

 _Stiles et Scott ? Non ils sont certes proches mais ensemble...Non..._

 _Enquêtons quand même._

Ils restèrent en silence jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Après deux heures de route, Stiles finit par arriver au campus. De mauvaise humeur, il entra rapidement dans sa chambre, il y déposa ses affaires et se rendit dans une autre chambre.

 _Salut !_

 _Hey !_

 _Tu n'es pas rentré à Beacon Hills, pourquoi ?_

 _J'avais du travail. Ton week-end s'est bien passé ?_

Stiles se dirigea vers la personne, cette dernière se leva à son tour et embrassa Stiles.

Je crois que Derek me trompe.

 _Ah bon ? Avec qui ?_

 _Aucune idée. Mais, je me sentais coupable, je le trompe._

 _Je comprends, je ressens la même chose pour Kira. Mais, c'est plus fort que moi._

 _C'est exactement pareille. Comment allons-nous nous en sortir ?_

 _Je ne sais pas._

Stiles et Scott passèrent une hard soirée ensemble, content de se trouver.

Après un mois où Stiles resta finalement avec Scott au campus, ils profitèrent de leur dernier week-end tous les deux. Scott déshabillait lentement Stiles qui gémissait sous les traitements de son meilleur ami. Allongés sur le lit, le beau métis retira son pantalon et colla son érection avec celui de l'hyperactif. Le loup-garou accentua sa pression sur le sexe de l'hyperactif qui gémit aussitôt.

C'est au moment où les choses allaient devenir sérieuse que Kira entra dans la chambre.

 _Scott chéri, j'ai... Oh mon Dieu !_

 _Kira, je peux tout t'expliquer !_

La belle asiatique quitta sans rien dire de la chambre. Le désir étant retombé, Scott et Stiles décidèrent de rentrer à Beacon Hills. Le fils du Sheriff devait avoir une discussion avec Derek.

Il arriva à la tombée de la nuit chez lui. Il entra et trouva son petit-ami en train de lire.

 _Salut, Derek._

 _Salut._

 _Il faut qu'on parle._

 _Je sais._

 _Tu sais ?_

 _Que tu me trompes avec Scott, je le sais._

 _Je suis désolée._

 _Moi aussi._

 _Comment ça tu es désolé ?_

Derek souffla un coup et décida de tout avouer à son amant.

 _Je t'ai aussi trompé._

 _Quoi ? Mais avec qui ? Et depuis quand ?_

 _Kira. Depuis 2 mois._

 _Kira ? KIRA ? Tu te fous de moi ?_

 _Hé, t'énerves pas. Tu m'as aussi trompé._

Stiles s'affala sur le canapé, Derek le rejoignit.

 _Derek, pourquoi avons nous fait cela ? Je veux dire, je suis heureux avec toi. J'aime nos relations sexuelles._

 _Parce que nous voulons nous sentir vivant. Je ne sais pas._

 _Je ne recommencerai plus. Je te serai fidèle._

 _Moi aussi. Je t'aime Stiles._

 _Je t'aime aussi Derek._

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, passionnément. Rien ni personne ne pouvait séparer Derek et Stiles.


	2. Je ne l'aime pas

_Derek... ? Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?_

 _Quoi ?_

 _Tu fais le ménage dans un court short en jeans et tu écoutes Queen?! Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu cliché là ?_

 _De quoi ? Bon, je n'ai pas fini le ménage, si tu pouvais me laisser terminer._

 _Non, je ne peux pas Derek, mets un pantalon, enlèves-moi ce short !_

 _Euh... Pourquoi ? Il me semble que nous sommes dans un pays avec des libertés individuelles._

 _Tu fais trop GAY là ! Enlève ça._

 _Mais je suis gay..._

 _ **Stiles roula des yeux et souffla.**_

 _Tu es gay mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois tout de suite faire dans le cliché..._

 _Mais quel cliché ? J'ai toujours fait le ménage ainsi. D'ailleurs, si tu en parles à quelqu'un, je t'arrache la tête !_

 _ **L'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.**_

 _Depuis quand ?! C'est vrai que tu fais peur là hahaha !_

 _Stiles ! Ne te fout pas de moi._

 _Désolé, je ne peux m'en empêcher._

 _Ok, continu..._

Derek se remit aussitôt au travail. Alors qu'il balayait tranquillement au son de _I Want To Break Free_ de _Queen,_ il s'arrêta et enleva lentement sa chemise à carreaux. Stiles qui rigolait toujours s'arrêta brusquement et déglutit difficilement.

Quel salaud pensa t-il. Derek savait pertinemment que l'hyperactif appréciait son torse. Il scruta chaque parcelle de muscles qu'il connaissait par cœur.

 _Stiles, tu empestes le désir. Sors._

 _Mais..._

 _Sors._

 _Pas juste._

Stiles se rendit chez Jackson afin de jouer à des jeux vidéos. Après deux heures, de parties divers, Jackson décida de se lancer.

 _Dis-moi. Que fais-tu chez moi ?_

 _Tu veux que je parte ?_

 _Non. C'est juste que d'habitude, quand tu as un problème avec Derek, tu files chez Scott._

 _J'avais envie de te voir._

 _ **Jackson mit aussitôt en pause le jeu et fixa Stiles.**_

 _Quoi ?!_

 _ **Jackson ne répondit pas et intensifia son regard.**_

 _Je ne peux pas._

 _L'histoire avec Scott et Kira n'est toujours pas terminé ?!_

 _Si...Enfin non... Je crois..._

 _Ok, bref. Racontes-moi ce qui se passe._

 _Depuis un moment, Derek me provoque. Il veut me pousser à bout. Un coup, il fait tout pour m'énerver, un autre coup, il devient la caricature de l'homosexuel efféminé.. Il est tellement, tellement sexy. Il a de ses fesses !_

 _Ok...Doucement avec les informations._

 _Quand il fait le ménage, il porte un short en jeans très court et une chemise à carreaux sans manche._

 _WOW... Oh mon Dieu.._

 _Cela doit rester entre nous._

 _ **Jackson sourit tel un psychopathe prêt à torturer sa victime.**_

 _Je suis sérieux Jacks, c'est un secret que je te confie._

 _Ok ok ok. Écoutes, il n'y a rien que je puisse te dire à part d'aller le rejoindre dans votre appartement._

 _Non, je n'ai pas envie._

 _Stiles, ne fait pas l'enfant. Va voir Monsieur Village People, embrasse-le puis fais lui follement l'amour. C'est comme ça que je réglais mes problèmes avec Lydia._

 _Ok mais ne l'appelle plus Monsieur Village People en sa présence. Sinon, on est morts._

 _Mais oui, pas de soucis ! Allez va rejoindre le bel étalon._

Sans en entendre plus. Stiles repartit dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Derek. Ce dernier lisait tranquillement un bouquin. Il était habillé normalement !

Stiles s'installa à côté de son petit-ami et le regarda intensément. Il se mit à sourire tendrement.

 _Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça Stiles ? Si je te connaissais, je trouverai cela flippant._

 _Tu es beau._

 _ **Derek déposa, sur la tablette, son livre. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Se sentant oppressé par ce lourd silence, Stiles prit la parole :**_

 _Pourquoi me rends-tu dingue ?_

 _Tu as vu ? C'est désagréable ?_

 _Bien sûr que c'est énervant ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?_

 _Parce que depuis que je t'interdis de voir Scott, tu réagis ainsi._

 _Quoi ?! Mais absolument pas !_

 _Stiles, je suis très sérieux. Tu ne rends pas compte mais c'est fatiguant. Si tu aimes tant que ça Scott sort avec lui._

 _Tu es jaloux ?_

 _Non. Mais je ne me permettrais pas de coucher avec quelqu'un dont mes sentiments sont plus que confus._

 _Tu crois que j'aime Scott._

 _On est ensemble et tout le monde persiste pour dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et lui._

 _C'est comme un frère Derek !_

 _Tu couches avec ton frère ?_

 _Ew... Dégoûtant ça ! Non mais, c'est mon meilleur ami. Tu es celui que j'aime. Je suis désolé, sincèrement._

 _Hmm..._

 _Comment pourrais-je te le prouver ?_

 _ **Derek fit un sourire des plus pervers.**_

 _J'ai une petite idée._

Stiles et Derek passèrent la fin de journée à revisiter plusieurs positions du kama-sutra.


	3. C'est une blague, j'espère !

Parrish est l'adjoint du Shériff. Depuis son arrivée, tout le monde tentait de l'avoir dans leur lit. Les femmes mariées tentaient par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention de ce dernier. Les jeunes filles mettaient leur corps en valeur afin de le charmer. Quant aux hommes, ben, ils le fixaient longuement... Les homosexuels n'hésitaient pas à faire du rentre-dedans. Mais Parrish était inaccessible. Il était célibataire mais il se la jouait enfant de cœur. Certains se demandaient même s'il avait déjà fait l'amour.

La réalité en est tout autre. Jordan avait une sexualité des plus active. En effet, il profitait de ses temps de repos pour se rendre à la sortie de la ville afin d' assouvir ses besoins les plus bestiaux. Il avait, d'ailleurs, déjà croisé Peter un soir. Au départ, ils faisaient tout pour s'éviter mais au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, ils se rapprochaient. Au départ, il y avait de furtifs regards puis Peter avait décidé de parler avec l'adjoint du Shériff. C'était froid et distant mais l'aîné des Hale était une personne drôle et sympathique, quand il faisait un effort. Les choses s'emballèrent et ils finirent dans le lit du loup-garou. Depuis, ils se voyaient discrètement de temps en temps. Leur relation n'était pas établie, Jordan était incapable de dire s'il y avait plus entre eux... A vrai dire, ils s'en fichaient, ils profitaient de la vie.

Aujourd'hui, il devait passer chez Derek et Stiles afin de les aider pour quelques travaux.

Alors qu'il aidait Derek dans la future cuisine, Stiles arriva et ne put s'empêcher de mater Jordan. Ce dernier était torse nu et en short de sport.

Derek supporta ce petit manège quelques temps avant de s'emporter :

 _Ça va Stiles ? Tu veux peut-être lui demander de faire une photo afin que tu puisses le reluquer le plus souvent possible?!_

 _Pourquoi pas !_

 _ **Derek grogna.**_

Gêné et content de provoquer une dispute de couple, Jordan proposa de revenir une autre fois mais Stiles refusa alors que Derek trouvait la décision sage. Jordan partit aux toilettes. Il pouvait entendre Stiles et Derek se disputer. En redescendant, il salua le couple et partit chez lui.

Après une bonne douche, il mit un boxer et se balada vers sa cuisine prendre une bière quand on sonna à la porte.

 _Derek ? Euh... Si c'est par rapport à cet après-midi, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferais rien avec Stiles..._

Il ne put continuer car Derek sauta sur lui et l'embrassa sauvagement.

 _Ne fais plus ce que tu as fait cet après-midi. Tu étais trop._

 _Trop ?_

 _ **Dit Jordan un sourire en coin.**_

 _Trop sexy._

 _Et moi qui pensait que c'était Stiles qui allait me sauter dessus._

Derek embrassa de nouveau son nouvel amant tout en se déshabillant.

Se retrouvant tous les deux en boxer, Jordan frotta son érection contre l'érection de Derek. Ne se faisant pas prier, Derek se mit à genoux. Il entama une pipe des plus délicieuse parce que l'adjoint au Sheriff commença à gémir sous ses coups de langue. Ils échangèrent de rôle et ce fut au tour de Parrish de prendre à pleine bouche l'érection du jeune Hale.

Après un sexe des plus hard sur la table à manger, ils s'affalèrent sur le sol. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit vivement.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

 _ **Gronda Peter.**_

 _Peter ?! Je ne savais pas que tu comptais passer._

 _Stiles ?!_

 _Bravo Derek ! Et c'est à moi que tu fais la morale ?!_

 _Que fais-tu ici ?!_

 _Je... Ne change pas de sujet ! Tu m'as trompé !_

Peter partit énervé. Jordan attrapa un jogging et se mit à la poursuite de son « amant/petit-ami ». Derek s'habilla rapidement sous les cris de Stiles. Il tenta de s'excuser.

Enfin arrivés chez eux, Stiles reprit ses cris et décida de laisser Derek dormir sur le canapé. Derek ne réussit pas à s'endormir, il devait s'excuser comme il se doit auprès de Stiles. Aux premiers rayons de soleil, le loup-garou se leva et s'affaira en cuisine.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, il était aux alentours de 9h, il se dirigea avec un plateau devant sa chambre et toqua doucement à la porte. L'hyperactif grogna qu'il ne voulait pas le voir mais il n'en tint pas rigueur.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « va te faire foutre » ?_

Adoptant le regard de chien battu façon Scott, il montra le plateau qu'il avait préparé.

 _Tu es sérieux ? Tu espères réellement que je te pardonne avec un copieux petit-déjeuné et le regard de chien battu de Scott ?_

Connaissant parfaitement son petit-ami, Derek fit demi-tour prêt à partir.

 _Ne pars pas ! J'ai faim._

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

 _Cela ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne._

Il s'installa aux côtés de son homme et mangèrent silencieusement. Ce n'est qu'à la fin que Stiles souffla tout en regardant Derek.

 _Ça ne va pas du tout. On a besoin d'aide Derek._

 _Quel genre d'aide ?_

 _ **Demanda le beau brun ténébreux.**_

 _Le genre d'aide que demande un couple en difficulté._

 _Stiles, j'ai fauté. Je suis désolé et je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner. Promis._

 _Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit Derek et j'ai pris ma décision. Si on ne fait pas une thérapie de couple, tu peux faire une croix à notre relation._

 _ **Derek se retint de rouler des yeux. Il souffla.**_

 _Bon d'accord._

 _ **Marmonna t-il.**_

 _Bien. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir...Seul si possible..Je ne t'ai pas pardonné, tu dors encore sur le canapé._

 _ **Dit Stiles avec un sourire sadique. Il savait que Derek ferait tout pour se faire pardonner. Il avait passé la nuit à élaborer toutes sortes de tortures.**_


	4. Rendez-vous

_Il couche avec tout ce qui bouge._

 _Dit celui qui m'a trompé avec Scott, Malia et Lydia..._

 _Oui c'était avant qu'on décide de rester fidèle._

 _Et je le suis._

 _Pardon?! Qui s'est tapé Jordan dernièrement ?_

 _Et qui comptait le faire ?_

 _Bien, bien, bien... On va reprendre depuis le début._

 **Dit le thérapeute.**

 _Pourquoi vous trompez-vous mutuellement ?_

 **Un silence s'installa, ni Stiles, ni Derek ne savait pourquoi il faisait ça.**

 **Avant de vous faire des reproches, commencez par trouver la réponse à cette question ?**

 **Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît le plus dans le fait de tromper ?**

 _L'adrénaline._

 **Répondit Stiles du tac au tac.**

 _Monsieur Stilinski, votre couple vous ennui t-il ?_

 **Pas de réponse. Derek s'emporta.**

 _Dis-le si je te fais chier ! Je me casse !_

 _Derek ! Assieds-toi, ce n'est pas ça !_

 _Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?!_

 _Je t'aime mais j'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait que l'amour ensemble._

 _Et c'est pour ça que tu vas coucher ailleurs ! Bravo Stiles pour cet argumentaire qui défit toute logique !_

 _Je n'ai jamais dit cela...Enfin peut-être... Et toi ? Donne moi ta logique, Monsieur, je suis le pote de Descartes !_

 _Je... Je vais ailleurs car je me sens seul._

 _Seul ? SEUL ? Je ne te suffis pas ?! Mais regardez-moi ce prétentieux qui pense assurer avec toute la ville de Beacon Hill !_

 _Hein ?!_

 _Bon, on va se calmer un peu. Monsieur Hale, installez-vous. Je pense avoir cerné le ou je devrais dire les problèmes qui mettent à mal votre relation. Le premier problème, et pas des moindre, est la communication, le deuxième problème est que vous n'êtes pas sûr de votre couple. Vous vous aimez je n'en doute pas mais avant de pouvoir aller de l'avant vous devez savoir pourquoi vous avez couché avec ces personnes et pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autres. Donc, je vais vous demander quelque chose : Vous allez tous les deux faire une liste orale des personnes avec qui vous avez couché. Soyez honnêtes, si vous souhaitez repartir sur des bases solides, dites-nous toute la vérité._

 **Derek et Stiles s'enfoncèrent dans le canapé...C'était la merde, la grosse merde...**

 _Commence._

 _Quoi ? Stiles, tu as voulu voir un thérapeute, tu commences. As-tu des choses à cacher ?_

 _Absolument pas ! Je n'ai rien à cacher. Et toi ?_

 _Moi non plus._

 _Monsieur Stilinski, débutez._

 _Euh...Scott, Malia, Lydia. Et voilà._

 _Vraiment ?_

 **Derek le fixa intensément...Il n'était au courant que de ces trois là...**

 _N'aie pas peur..._

 **Murmura Derek d'un ton menaçant. Stiles déglutit difficilement. Il était foutu !**

 _Monsieur Stilinski, poursuivez._

 _ **« Pourquoi ai-je des idées aussi merdiques... »**_

 _Euh... Isaac, Peter-_

 _QUOI ? PETER ? Tu te fou de moi ?! Peter, PETER ?! Mon oncle ?!_

 _Oui...Ce Peter.._

 _Je vais le tuer..._

 _Bonne chance.._

 **Susurra l'hyperactif mais c'était sans compter les oreilles de Derek. Ce dernier le fustigea du regard.**

 _Poursuivez Monsieur Stilinski._

 _Garrett, Tony et voilà. C'est tout._

 _C'est tout ?! Mais tu te fou de la gueule de qui là ?! Je rêve... « C'est tout. »._

 _Monsieur Hale, à vous._

 _Bien sûr. Kira et Jordan._

 _Il n'y a que c'est deux là ?_

 _Oui. C'est déjà pas mal._

 _Mais quelle enflure ! Balance tes noms ! Tu mens._

 _Je ne mens pas. Je suis clean._

 _TU MENS ! BALANCES IMMEDIATEMMENT TES NOMS !_

 _Je n'en ai pas._

 _Pas de sexe jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu vas réapprendre à faire ami-ami avec ta main._

 _Hum hum._

 _Désolé. Derek, les noms._

 **Derek voulait à ce moment précis disparaître. _« Quelle idée de voir un thérapeute »_**

 _Kira, Jordan..._

 _Oui on le sait, la suite !_

 _Monsieur Stilinski._

 _Je reprends, Kira, Jordan, Jackson-_

 _Jackson ? JACKSON, l'enfoiré... Et moi qui allait jouer chez lui ! Je vais le défoncer..._

 _Le défoncer ?_

 **Intervint Derek.**

 _Oh ce n'est pas le moment de jouer sur les mots !_

 **Le thérapeute souffla. Cela ne faisait pas une heure mais il était déjà fatigué.**

 _Monsieur Hale, poursuivez, je vous prie._

 _Danny, Ethan, Morell-_

 _Morell ? Morell, ma psy ?_

 _Oui oui..Et Mélissa._

 _Pardon ? répète un peu, je n'ai pas bien entendu..._

 _Mélissa..._

 _Plus fort bordel !_

 _MELISSA !_

 _Mélissa ? La mère de Scott ?_

 **Silence.**

 _Tu as couché avec la mère de Scott ?! Tu t'es tapé la mère de notre Alpha ?! Mais t'es malade?!_

 _Ça a dérapé !_

 _Ben voyons ! « On discutait et ma bite s'est retrouvée dans son cul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! » Appelle-moi ducon aussi... Tu me dégoûtes !_

 _Oulà, reste tranquille, tu ne fais pas mieux. Dans la famille, je recherche l'oncle et sa fille ça va hein !_

 _Bon, on va en rester là hein... Pour le prochain rendez-vous, réfléchissez aux questions que je vous ai posé : Pourquoi je trompe mon petit-ami et pourquoi je le trompe avec ces personnes._

 **Ils quittèrent le cabinet du thérapeute en colère et encore sous le choc des révélations...**

 _Putain Derek, Mélissa... Tu es dingue._

 _Tu t'es tapé Peter._

 _Je pense qu'on a besoin de souffler un peu là._

 _Bonne idée_.

 **Stiles prit la voiture alors que Derek marcha.**

 **Aucun ne rentra chez eux. Non, ils devaient voir quelqu'un.**

 **Arrivé devant une maison, Stiles sortit une clé et entra.**

 _Ah te voilà chéri. Alors ce rendez-vous chez le thérapeute ?_

 _J'ai dû avouer avec qui je couchais._

 _Quoi ?! Tu es cinglé._

 _Relax, je n'ai pas parlé de toi...Tu imagines... Il ferait une syncope._

 _C'est clair ! J'allai prendre un petit encas, tu en veux ?_

 _Je préfère un autre genre d'encas._

 _Coquin !_

 **Derek arriva lui aussi devant un appartement et entra.**

 _Pff..J'ai failli nous griller !_

 **Un verre s'écrasa au sol.**

 _Bordel, bordel... On devrait tout stopper._

 _Tu es fou ! Il ne sait rien..._

 _On est dans la merde, on est foutu..._

 _Arrête un peu, tout va bien se passer._

 **Derek enlaça l'inconnu.**

 _Tout va bien se passer._

Héhé voilà ce nouveau petit OS, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


	5. Le rangement : Toute une histoire !

_Hello, un petit mot adressé aux fans de Sterek qui m'ont envoyé de gentils messages encourageants. J'écris ce que je veux donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, passez votre chemin._

 _Si j'ai envie de martyriser ce couple, je le fais. Je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans un débat sur le Sterek mais si vous le souhaitez, créer un forum et on en reparlera mais ne m'insultez pas alors que vous ne me connaissez pas. La liberté d'expression ça vous parle ? Marre des fans de Sterek qui n'ont rien compris à la série et au concept de fanfictions..._

 _C'est une fiction avec des personnages FICTIFS !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui, Stiles s'était surpassé. Il avait rangé l'appartement, il l'avait décoré de bougies, de petites bulles. Le salon était légèrement dans la pénombre et la lumière tamisée créait une ambiance plus intime._

 _Derek finit par entrer alors que Stiles l'attendait tranquillement sur le canapé._

\- Ça sent bon mon cœur. **Déclara Derek le sourire aux lèvres.**

\- Je nous ai préparé un bon petit plat. Installons-nous.

\- Bonne idée.

 _Ils venaient de terminer de manger lorsque l'hyperactif décida de parler :_

\- Tu penses qu'on est fait pour être ensemble ?

 _Derek le regarda en plissant les yeux. Quel était cette question ?_

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

\- On est pas honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. On ne fonctionne pas comme un couple normal.

\- Un couple normal ? Stiles, m'as-tu fait tout ce repas pour me larguer ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais non Derek. Pourquoi penses-tu tout le temps que je vais te quitter ?

\- Parce qu'on l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois.

\- Oui et on revient toujours ensemble. Non, Derek. Si je te parle de ça, c'est parce que j'ai de plus en plus envie d'adopter.

 _Derek recracha le vin qu'il venait d'avaler._

\- Tu veux adopter un enfant ?

\- Non, un chimpanzé. Oui un enfant. **Dit Stiles d'un regard blasé.** Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ?

\- On en a jamais parlé. Bien sûr que je voudrais des enfants. Je veux une mère porteuse plutôt.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas adopter ?

\- Ben l'enfant issu de la mère porteuse me ressemblera.

\- Pourquoi te ressemblera ? **Demanda suspicieusement l'hyperactif.**

\- Parce que je suis le plus abouti de nous deux. L'enfant sera forcement une réussite.

 _Les yeux du fils du Shériff s'arrondir. La bouche s'ouvrit. Stiles venait de buguer. C'est au moment où il revint à lui qu'il put répondre à cette offense._

\- Qu'entends-tu par le « plus abouti » ?

\- Je suis beau, intelligent, viril et je suis tout bonnement parfait.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

 _Stiles lâcha ses couverts et débarrassa en silence. Il se mit à faire la vaisselle dans un silence Olympien. Quand il termina, il rangea tout l'appartement pour se calmer. Il alla ensuite, directement au lit alors que Derek lisait tranquillement. L'hyperactif était en colère. Très en colère. Donc il était une erreur ? Une imperfection ? Plus de sexe et plus de bisous jusqu'à nouvel ordre !_

 _ **« Mais quel connard ce Derek. Je vais l'étriper. Je vais scalper sa peau de loup de merde ! J'en ferai une offrande à Peter. Rien à foutre. »**_

\- Tu t'es bien couché tôt ? _Pas de réponse..._ Tu es fâché ?

 _L'humain ne répondit pas. Ce silence fit rire Derek. Il riait tellement qu'il en pleurait._

\- Tu te fout de moi en plus ! Mais dégage d'ici immédiatement ! Bouges... Non tu ne dors pas ici !

-Stiles...

\- Je garde le lit, toi tu dors ailleurs. Tu peux dormir au sol, m'en fout.

\- Stiles...

\- Bla bla bla bla. **Chantonna Stiles.** _Derek leva les yeux ciel. Mais quelle idée d'être tombé amoureux d'un type pareille ? Ça ne pouvait pas tomber sur Scott ?_

\- Je blaguais. _L'hyperactif s'arrêta et fixa méchamment son petit-ami._

\- Pas à moi.

\- Quand tu es énervé, tu as tendance à tout ranger et l'appartement était sale.

\- Donc tu t'es dis, on va faire chier Stiles comme ça, il sera tellement énervé qu'il rangera tout l'appartement ?

\- Exactement.

\- Mais c'est diabolique ! Tu es vraiment le neveu de Peter !

 _Derek répondit dans un sourire si énigmatique que cela en était flippant._

\- Tu ne pouvais pas simplement me demander de ranger l'appartement au lieu de gâcher notre dînée ? **S'emporta Stiles.**

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi suis-je amoureux de toi sérieux?

\- Parce que je suis abouti ?

\- Tu redis ça et tu comprendras le sens du mot sadisme.

 _Derek partit dans un fou rire. Il aimait tellement embêter son petit-ami. C'était toujours des fous-rires garantis. Stiles boudait mais souriait. Il aimait voir Derek ainsi. Un être insouciant, souriant et rigolant. Même si cela voulait dire jouer avec ses nerfs, cela le faisait quand-même rire._

 _Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à se chamailler gentiment avant de s'endormir. Finalement, ils avaient passé une bonne soirée. Ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à parler de leur couple mais il s'en fichait, ils finiraient bien par en parler un jour ou l'autre. Le plus important était que l'appartement était rangé._


End file.
